fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure DX!
Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure DX! (ジョイフルデイズ♪ プリキュアデラックス！ Joifuru Deizu♪ Purikyua Derakkusu!) is the sequel to Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure, which introduces a second Cure and focuses on saving the Fairy Utopia from harm. It will air shortly after the previous season's finale. The themes of sweets and happiness are retained from the previous season. Plot Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure DX! Episodes While it may seem that peace had finally been restored, Einstein was not truly defeated. Instead, he discovered the source of Cure Sugary’s power: the Fairy Utopia. Hoping to weaken her power, he sucked out the Pixie Drops, droplets used as the Utopia’s only energy source, and gave them to his newly-created henchmen to guard. But before any of that happened, the fairy girl Lulu managed to escape with a second Fluffy Pact. Meanwhile, in the now peaceful Akigawa, life is beginning to flourish once again. Many new people arrived there in order to find a home, one of them being Inoue Nanaka, a socially awkward girl. Just as she begins to get comfortable with her new home, a strange man summons a monster and begins to cause havoc! And soon after, she witnesses the return of Cure Sugary, who begins to battle the monster! With a will to help her, she heads out to come across Lulu, and awakens her power as Cure Velvet! Now as partners, the Cures vow to save the Fairy Utopia and keep peace maintained. Characters Cures Alumi (アルミ Arumi) Alumi is a robot who is considered the leader of the duo. She's a bit naive, being extremely clumsy on top of that, and finds many things to be interesting to her. She provides a fun and energetic aura and wants to enjoy her life to its fullest. While mostly innocent, she has a strong desire to protect anything important to her. She has the ability to transform into Cure Sugary (キュアシュガリー Kyua Shugarī) whose theme colors are pink and blue. Inoue Nanaka (井上七華 Inoue Nanaka) Nanaka is a socially awkward fourteen year old girl who just moved to Akigawa with her family. Her quirky interests and having no skills in social interaction make her appear to be a bit of a loner, but she truly cares about people and wants to help them. She’s very intelligent and strategic, which proves to be a helpful skill in battle. She has the ability to transform into Cure Velvet (キュアベルベット Kyua Berubetto) whose theme colors are violet and red. Mascots Kururi (クルリ Kururi) Kururi is the fairy partner of Alumi. She is slightly shy and not as outgoing as her partner, but she has a strong will to help her succeed. Lulu (ルル Ruru) Lulu is the fairy partner of Nanaka. She is very young and still does not know very much about the outside world, but wants to explore it more. Antagonists Einstein (アインシュタイン Ainshutain) A crazy scientist who had already failed to destroy Akigawa. Now knowing the existence of the Fairy Utopia, he plans to weaken it in hopes of weakening the Cures' powers. Eduard (エドゥアルド Eduarudo) Hans (ハンス Hansu) Liesl (リーズル Rīzuru) Items Fluffy Pact (フラフィーパクト Furafī Pakuto) The cupcake-shaped transformation item of the Cures, activated after kissing the icing-like area and using the phrase "Fuwafuwa! Pretty Cure Hyper Formation!" Candy Cane (キャンディケイン Kyandi Kein) The candy cane colored wand used by Cure Sugary for several of her attacks. Velvet Ribbon (ベルベットリボン Berubetto Ribon) The ribbon twirler used by Cure Velvet for several of her attacks. While normally appearing with the ribbon, it can be removed, and the stick can be used like the Candy Cane. Pixie Drops (ピクシードロップス Pikushī Doroppusu) The Fairy Utopia's source of power, which connects the human world with it. Without them, not only would the connection disappear, but the utopia would begin to collapse. With the drops stolen, they become the collectibles of the series. Locations Akigawa (秋川 Akigawa) Once under the threat of attack, it is flourishing like it had in the past. This is the hometown of the Cures. Fairy Utopia (妖精のユートピア Yōsei no Yūtopia) The home world of Kururi, Lulu, and hundreds of other fairies. Currently, it is falling apart, due to its energy source being stolen. Movies Pretty Cure Mashup: Mahou Tsukai Plus Joyful Days! (プリキュアマッシュアップ　魔法つかいプラスジョイフルデイズ！ Purikyua Masshuappu: Mahō Tsukai Purasu Joifuru Deizu!) With the All Stars franchise coming to an end, a new crossover movie series was introduced, following a similar format to that of the Super Sentai series. The first of the Mashup movies involves a team up between the Mahou Tsukai and Joyful Days Cures. Pretty Cure Shining Stars! The Path to Eternity! (映画プリキュアシャイニングスターズ！永遠の道へ！ Purikyua Shainingu Sutāzu! Eien no michi e!) A special crossover with other teams, and a spin-off of the Dream Stars franchise. Trivia *''DX!'' is the first sequel since GoGo! *It is the only sequel to introduce a new Cure, rather than a Cure-like character. Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure DX! Category:Fan Series Category:Sequels